The Moon, The Sky and The Sun
by RebelliousAngelfromHelven
Summary: Alexis Loiusse Cielo is a moon flame user, she is beautiful and desired but she is emotionless, her heart is hard as stone and her once overjoyed eyes turned cold. She became the hitwoman 'Midnight Assassin', the number one hacker and killer of mafia, she is a 14 year old girl that wants to make the world a better place by eliminating the enemies that might destroy the peace.
1. Introduction

The Moon, The Sky and The Sun

Alexis Louise Cielo is a moon flame user, she is beautiful and desired but she is emotionless, her heart is hard as stone and her once overjoyed eyes turned cold. She became the hitwoman 'Midnight Assassin', the number one hacker and killer of mafia, she is a 14 year old girl that wants to make the world a better place by eliminating the enemies that might destroy the peace. She is also a sky flame user, her power is desired and envied but she didn't give a care in the world, she trains to be strong and to be emotionless and expressionless. Pain, sorrow, anguish and revenge are the feelings left within her, revenge against her stepmother and stepsister that took away her father because of their selfish needs but didn't succeed. Can she regain back her emotions? Will she open up to anyone? Can Tsuna and his gang bring back the girl that was once before or will they fail and watch her go to the darkness? And lastly... Will she find love in the crazy world of mafia? I Don't Own KHR

One of my Stories in Wattpad!


	2. Chapter One: The Past

**Chapter One: The Past of the Moon Guardian**

I'm Alexis Louise Cielo, daughter of Alexander Mark Cielo and Annabelle Ann Cielo.

My father, Alexis Cielo is a Sky flame user; the sky means Harmony, whoever has this flame, which is rare, can control the different flames such as Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist.

My mother, Annabelle Cielo is a Moon flame user, the moon flame user, the moon means Light and Power, this flame the rarest of all flames, because the user must be pure in his/her struggles in life and must have atleast a dark side because a moon needs a dark side.

My mother passed away from being assassinated by who knows and my father was heartbroken when his light, his sun, his best friend died, he didn't sulked long and he moved on but still has pain. My fathers decided to train me as a Sky and as a Moon user, because he said that he doesn't, want to lose his daughter. He trained me since I could walk and he made me learn everything when I could open my eyes and read it; he made sure I was strong and smart. My I.Q points is 300 and I was really smart, I graduated from preschool at the age of 4 and next is I graduated middle school at the age of 6 and the next is high school in the age of 8 next is college in the age of 10 and two years for my master's degree.

I skipped grades and had high honors in every subject and I'm also Student Council President, Pep Squad Leader, Captain of the Martial Arts, Musical Arts and Arts, the Baseball club for girls, Volleyball girls, Tennis girls and a whole lot more..

I was an early bloomer; I have my mother's silky midnight black hair with brown highlights, my father's auburn eyes, an hourglass figure, C-cup but it turned to a D-cup, pink kissable lips, long slender legs, flawless white skin.

My father remarried to a woman named Cecilia de Castro and her daughter Amanda de Castro, my stepmom and stepsister are like in a Cinderella book, cruel and evil. I found out that Cecilia only married my father for his reputation and riches and the good daughter I am, I told him and recorded everything from Cecilia's conversation to Amanda and he believed me because I'm his daughter. He has his suspicions from the maids and butlers and so he changed his will that both of the whores won't get anything and I repeat, they get NOTHING!.

My stepmom and stepsister was a big fake, they were nice to me when my father or his business partners go to the mansion and for the parties that we throw and invited, but when none of those happen, they beat me up with the nearest thing that they could hold, scars and bruises are seen but I heal them right away with my sky flame. I always told my father about this and he said to be patient enough.

One day, father and I had a meeting with Vongola Nono and I enjoyed his presences and he enjoyed mine, we laughed and discussed about my future as a guardian of the future Vongola Decimo.

"You're going to be my moon princess and will be the future Vongola Moon guardian and I'm so proud of my princess, my darling little princess," Father said happily

I saw at the door that my stepmother and my stepsister on the verge of tears, they glared at me and I glared fearcisely at them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly

"Why isn't Amanda informed as well, dear?" She ignored me and asked my father sweetly

_'They're big fakes, don't trust them' _I looked at Grandpa Timoteo and gave mouthed to him and he nodded and replied._ 'I know''_ I smiled at him lightly.

"Cecilia, I didn't invite Amanda because we're discussing about Alexis's future, because she'll be the future of my company and I want to discuss something later on." Father said in boss mode

They left the room.

"I see them shouting and throwing tantrums at my room and throwing my fake stuff around and graffiti my walls with the words _'Worthless_ _Brat_, _'I Hate You'_, _'I Wish You've never Been Born'_ and the occasionally _'Slut'_ and _'Whore'_." I said matter-o-factly

"It's a good thing that your room is on the right wing of the mansion." Father said

"Father, here are the new security designs I wish to be built today, to avoid the two fakes going to my Haven." I said

Their eyes widened and they smiled happily.

"These designs are amazing!" Father said

"They'll be the top notched design all over the world." Nono said

"Flame as keys is amazing!" Father spun me around

"They can avoid criminals from getting in or out as well as snoopers and other more." I said

"Brilliant!" Nono said

"I'll be looking forward on being business partners." Nono said

He kneeled down and gave me a ring.

"What is this?" I asked

"It is the moon half-ring," He said

"Why is it half, grandpa?" I asked

"To get the whole ring, Vongola Decimo, my grandson, has to be tested first as well as his guardians including you." He said

"I'll make Decimo, papa and grandpa proud, so I'll train hard." I said

"She is just like her mother and you." Nono said

"I know" Papa said

"I'd like you to meet my son, Xanxus" He said

On cue a boy in a business suit entered.

"Xanxus, say hello to Alexis Louise Cielo and her father Alexander Mark Cielo." Nono said

"Hello, Xanxus Vongola" I said formally

"As well to you, Miss Alexis Louise Cielo" He put out his hand and I shooked it

"Well... We can discuss things at the garden." Papa said

We nodded

Papa and grandpa talked about things as well as Xanxus and I.

"What kind of flame do you have, Xanxus-san?" I asked in Japanese

"I have Sky flames but their darker unlike my father's," He said

"Can I see?" I asked

He made his hand glow and his flames are darker as he said

"Hmm... I got it!" I said

"Got what?" He asked

"Your flames are The Flames of Wraith in which was originated by Vongola Secondo, am I right?" I said

They chuckled

"She's a smart one, isn't she, Xanxus." Nono said

"Of course!" Papa shouted proudly

"I'm already in college, grandpa" I said

"Whaaaaat?!" Nono and Xanxus said

"I'll be graduating from college next year and then next my master's degree!" I shouted

"What's your I.Q point?" Xanxus asked

"300" I said

"A very reliable ally in the future." Nono said

"She's my little princess after all!" Papa shouted

"I'm not little and this is the appropriate height for me!" I shouted then I pouted

We walked towards the right wing, sat there, and talked.

"So squirt, what's you flames?" Xanxus asked

"I'm not a squirt!" I shouted

"Then Shorty" He said

"I am not that **SHORT!**" I shouted

Papa and Grandpa chuckled

"You're short as well compared to Grandpa!" I replied

"I am not short, either," He said

"Don't call me short or squirt if you don't wanna be called short, either" I replied

"She's got a point there," Papa said

Grandpa chuckled

"Back to the subject at hand..." Papa and Nono talked

"What is your flame then, Cielo-san?" Xanxus said

"Sky and Moon" I said

"Two of the rarest flames, am I correct?" Xanxus said

I nodded

To give him proof, I concentrated on my Moon flames and my right hand was covered in dazzling white flames and on my left is my Sky flames that was bright orange.

"See" I told him

"A Moon flame user is rare to come across these days." Nono said

"As well as Sky flames" Papa said

"Maybe we should spar, one day," Xanxus said

I looked at papa with my puppy dog eyes and my lips quivering.

"F-fine" He said

I laughed

"Works everytime," I whispered to Xanxus

He chuckled

A maid came in and told us.

"The car for Vongola Nono and Vongola Xanxus has arrived" She bowed

"Well, it is time to say goodbye, for now." Nono said

"But they can still visit us, right?" Xanxus asked

"How about Saturday?" Papa said

"Splendid!" Nono said

"Yeah! I get to spar with Xanxus-san," I said

"I'll be waiting, Cielo-san" He replied

"Call me Alexis instead, you make me sound old." I said

"Then call me Xanxus as well," He said

We walked them out and chatted but Grandpa whispered something to Xanxus and he whispered to Papa and I saw Xanxus blushing.

"Well goodbye and see you on Saturday, Alexander and Alexis" He said

He kneeled down and kissed me on the cheeks and I did the same as a custom.

"Better give me a battle worth waiting for, Alexis," Xanxus said

"I'll give you a fight alright," I said

He slightly bowed and kissed me on the cheeks and I did the same but I blushed and my face was red as a tomato.

"Told ya' It'll work" Papa said

I smiled sweetly to Papa

"Papa~" I said sweetly

He paled

"Nono take me with you!" He shouted

"You're afraid of a seven year old girl" Nono said

"She is scarier than Reborn and her mother combined." He said

The two Vongolas sweatdropped

I released a very dangerous and scary aura and chuckled evilly.

"Now, now papa you have paperworks to sign~" I said

He ran inside the mansion and signed every paperwork in 2 hours.

**TIMESKIP**

_**DINNER TIME**_

It was dinnertime and I sat at the right hand of Papa while the two fakes sat at his left.

"Dear, what do you want to talk about?" She asked sweetly

"It has come to my attention that Amanda has been failing her classes and has been reported of some scandals at school, care to explain?" He asked

"The teacher was soooo boring and he talks fast and I never did anything wrong if the girl didn't bumped me then I've never warned her, Papa." Amanda said

"Why can't you be like Alexis, she's already in college and she's going to graduate soon and you Amanda de Castro, always have recommendation letters to repeat the grade, honestly, can't you study harder to be smarter or to be more athletic?" Papa said

"Dear, why do you always compare sweet Amanda to her." She said

"My daughter has a name, Cecilia," He said

Papa turned to me and smiled

"Alexis, we need you to train you're Sky flames to harmonize with the others, m'kay" Papa said

"Okay, Papa!" I said happily

The two glared at me and I glared harder and fiercer.

They flinched

"I think Alexis should be put In a Military Academy," Amanda said

"Splendid Idea!" Her mom said

I sighed

"I think Amanda should be put to an all girl boarding school in England to improve her manners as well as her behavior towards those who are more superior to her." I replied

"I'm older so I'm the superior here, little brat," She said

"Better be a brat than an attention whore" I retorted

"My daughter isn't a whore," Cecilia said

"Do you that her school has CCTV cameras everywhere so that if any student decided to skip or seduce the teacher for decent grades

"Cecilia, Amanda it has come to my attention that you've been treating Alexis as a maid and you two keep vandalizing her room, explain" He narrowed his eyes

"That little worthless brat has been lying to you!" Cecilia shouted

"She's nothing but trash!" Amanda said

"Enough!" Papa shouted

"I am ashamed of the two of you, you're supposed to be her mother not her master and if you hit her again. I will file a lawsuit and a divorce, you Amanda, you're only 14 years old and you're acting like a brat, you should be disappointed, Alexis is only 7 years old and she's in college unlike you. The two of you care to say anything?" He asked

"Why do you always compare me to that Bitch of a sister, I am more prettier than her and my flame are Mist, Cloud and Sun!, how can she be more better than me-" She got cut off

I slapped her hard enough to make her fall on the floor.

"You don't deserve living here! You two have been abusive towards me and the servants and you don't anything but your pitiful life, you, Cecilia, I saw you open the door to another man and you whore of a sister, I saw two boys came to your room and the other day the two of you decided to have sex in my room with three guys, have you no shame?!" I shouted angrily

I wasn't finish yet.

"Father it would ease mother if you divorced the wrench and her abomination and I don't see you would marry her if she already had a husband?" I said

"I don't know why either but I already called our top lawyer and he said he'll come first thing in the morning." Papa said

"But papa, why do you love Alexis more than me and mother?" Amanda asked

"She doesn't treat people like slaves or dirt and she doesn't whore around like that slut of a mother of yours." He said

"I refuse to have a divorce!" The woman shouted

"I have evidences of you selling drugs, sleeping with men and selling illegal information to the authorities that might end up you and you're disgraceful daughter a spot in the Vendicare Prison, would you like that?" Papa said

They stood up and walked away

"Someday you'll regret this" She said

**TIMESKIP**

Three weeks passes by a blink of any eye and the two bitches that almost destroyed my life vanished and I was so happy because we recovered all bank accounts they've took and I graduated college and now I'm in my mastering degree.

"Alexis" My father called me

"Yes?" I asked

"After you graduate your master's degree, I introduce you to the world of mafia and being a hitwoman, will you accept?" He said

"Of course!" I shouted

"What will your alias be then?" He asked

I thought for a moment and said

"Midnight Assassin"

"That fits you well!" He spun me around

**TIMESKIP**

2 years past by and now I was 12 and I am the number one hitwoman/hacker all over the mafia. The famiglia that I stayed loyal to is Vongola and things happen like the _'Cradle Affair'_ but the sad part is that I lost my Papa, he's dead, assassinated by my ex-stepmom and ex-stepsister, little did they know that my godfather took care of me and he is Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, he is the warden of Vendice.

People think that they're scary but it's the reputation that makes them the way they are.

He told me that I could call him Papa and I was glad, he trained me to control my Moon flames as well as my Sky flames, he is overprotective of me and so are the other Vendice guards.

I tracked the assassins that killed my father and I got the information from them that they were also the one that killed my mother and their client was Cecilia de Castro, my ex-stepmom. I told my godfather and he agreed because she also broke some rules in Mafia. We tracked her down but she was good at hiding and so was her daughter.

I became the new face of tomorrow, the successor of Moon Inc. and Sky Security, I haven't revealed my face...yet but they only know the name Alexis Louise Cielo.

I progressed greatly because I already controlled my emotions and I've learned to be emotionless and to read people's expressions.

My alias _'Midnight Assassin'_ became more known throughout the entire mafia, everywhere.

But the only person I show my emotions are my Godfather and Grandpa Timoteo and maybe Xanxus but only a little, grandpa told me that I need to open up more to people but I told him

"Only those who I can really trust"

He nodded

My training with grandpa progressed as well and I found out that my ancestor Angelina Ann Luna, was Primo's Moon guardian and I have her direct bloodline and I inherited her weapon.

Her weapon was a long metal rod that has the crescent moon on top and at the bottom is the full moon and I made a few upgrades such as I made it flame resistant, I can conjure different flames in it and I made it to a ball pen and with one click, it turns back to my weapon.

I trained with it every day while running a company and I'm only 12 but I turned 13 at October 24 so I'm 13 now.

I was invited to Nono's party so I dressed up in a black cocktail dress that reached my mid thighs and it was strapless but it has a white shash that hugged my curves and the dress was tight and it made my C-cup breasts bigger and I wore my mask and my 3 inched high heels.

_**(The mask is like the cover of FIFTY SHADES DARKER but without the feathers)**_

I hope this party goes well.

**-ALEXIS LOUISSE CIELO **

**OUT!-**

_**I DON'T OWN KHR**_

_**JA NE;)**_


	3. Chapter Two: Helping A Friend

**Chapter Two: Helping a Friend**

I rode my black Ferrari and headed to the Vongola mansion and once I arrived people started to whisper.

_"Isn't that the Midnight Assassin?"_

_"It is her!"_

_"How did Vongola Nono invite her?"_

_"Her regular client is Nono"_

_"I heard that she's a Vongola"_

_"Unbelievable"_

"It is true," I told them emotionleslsy

The gossiping people stopped and blushed.

I walked towards Nono and his advisor, Iemitsu Sawada.

"Hello grandpa" I said

"Hello dear" He said

I know he wants to call me by my name but there are just many spectators.

"Midnight, meet Iemitsu Sawada and Iemitsu meet Midnight," Nono said

"A pleasure to meet you" Iemitsu said

"Pleasure is all mine," I replied

"Iemitsu is the father of Decimo and please get along." Nono said

"I am Decimo's Moon guardian, please treat me well" I bowed

"Of course!" He said

"May I asked, what is Decimo's name?" I asked

"Tsunayoshi Sawada" He said

_'Good Tuna'_ I thought

"Nono if you need me I'll be outside for some fresh air." I said

"Be safe," He said

"Always am and always will be" I walked away

A waiter offered me a glass of red wine, I took one glass, and I stared at the moon thinking.

"Don't sneak up on me if you already know that I already know" I said

"Sharp as always" A deep alluring voice said

I sighed

"Reborn"

"Midnight"

I took a sip of my wine and stared at the moon.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked

"I need your assistance on my mission," He said

I raised an eyebrow at him

"Why would you need me?" I asked

"I need to train Vongola Decimo," He said

I sighed

"If I say no?" I asked

"I will dragged you with me," He said

"Why not ask Poison Scorpion Bianchi, after all she is your lover," I said

"Too clingy" He said

"Why me?" I asked

"You're more tolerable than others," He said

"Fine" I said

"Wait-What?" He asked

"I am Vongola Decimo's Moon guardian," I said

I released the mist illusion and showed him my ring that was on my finger.

"Interesting, you're flame is rare as the Sky" He said

"Hn" I replied

I took another sip and I decided to take a walk around but Reborn followed me.

"Can I have time to be alone?" I asked

'Why not go on a date with your lovers and leave me alone' I thought

"No and my lovers are busy today as you see I have no date." He said

'That's why the women keep crowding at the bar' I thought

"I don't want a woman that gives their body to me," He said

"Hn"

'That's the price of being beautiful or handsome and I thanked god I wore a mask' I thought

"I wonder..." He said

I looked at him and stared at him with a _WHAT_ expression

"What is under that mask of yours?" He said

I walked away to the maze garden that I know from the entrance to the end.

I sat on the bench in the middle of the bench and sighed in relief.

"Why did you run?" Reborn whispered behind me

I stiffened but I regained it a millisecond before he noticed it.

"Hn"

"Since we're going to Japan, might as well reveal your identity," He said

"No" I said

He wrapped his arms around me and with one spin, I'm facing his chest.

"You know I am not like those women," I said

"That's why I find you interesting," He said

"I need to go back inside" I said

"Then let me accompany you, _Principessa_" He put his hand out

I sighed

"If I say no?" I asked

"I'll kiss you here," He said

_'Seduction isn't gonna work, signore'_ I thought

"Sharp as always" He said

"Let's go before, those women... I don't wanna know." I said

He grabbed my hand, we walked inside, and whispers were heard.

"Is Reborn and the Midnight Assassin a couple?"

"Maybe it's a coincidence"

"Reborn has already 5 lovers add her maybe it will be 6"

_'I am not his lover and I have no interest in trivial things' _I rolled my eyes

_'Hmm she is interesting'_ Reborn smirked

We walked towards Nono and Iemitsu and they were surprise because my and Reborn's arms are linked together and Reborn was smirking.

"Aren't you two just perfect?" Nono said

My eye twitched behind my mask

"I agree" Iemitsu said

Eye twitched

Nono noticed me and laughed nervously but smirked and I could've sworn I saw sadistic methods flashed.

"Reborn since you are tutoring Decimo, I would like Midnight to go with you so she can take a break from work." He said

I get his drift and I walked towards him and whispered.

"What about my paperworks?" I asked in a whisper

"I can handle them and plus you have a mansion in Japan, Ne?" He said

I nodded

"Plus you get to remove that mask and you can wear those cute uniforms." He said

I lightly bonked his head and I glared at him

"I order you to remove your mask when you're going to Japan and your boss and your famiglia member's needs to see that beautiful face of yours." He said

I sighed

"Whatever" I sulked

Reborn smirked

"But I already graduated school." I said

"No buts" Nono said

"If I gain fanboys, I will kill them" I said

"No killing civilians as well." He said

_'Why are you soooo cruel?!'_ I shouted mentally

Reborn smirked

"What about **'him'?**" I asked

"Let's discuss this matter at my office." Nono said

He led me, Reborn and Iemitsu to his office and we sat.

"Mask off, now" He ordered

"Stupid old man, damn this day to the depths of hell." I muttered

I took of my mask and the two spectators gasped as they saw me and Reborn smirked.

"Now I know why you hide your face." He said

"Now you can introduce yourself." He smiled

"Alexis Louise Cielo, owner of Moon Inc. and Sky Security, daughter of Alexander Mark Cielo and Annabelle Ann Cielo, at your service." I bowed

"The Prodigy Child" Iemitsu said

I nodded

"Reborn, Iemitsu do not and I mean do not tell anyone about her or her godfather will... You don't wanna know." Nono said nervously

They nodded

"You'll do my paperwork, right?" I tilted my head

The men in the room blushed

_'Cute' _They all thought

"You need a break," Nono said

"Fine, but I'll go back here once or twice a month and I'm staying here in breaks and summer, got it?" I said

He nodded

"When do we leave?" I asked

"As soon as you can," He said

"But, can I still go on missions?" I asked

"On weekends" He said

I nodded

**TIMESKIP**

I made a few phone calls in Japan and settled everything and so I just need to put my favorite stuff inside because I already have everything in Japan, the only things I need is my _'Work Clothes'_, Mac book Pro, Ipad, Iphone 5, camera, my scrapbook and girl stuffs.

I was done packing, I brought out my rod, and I trained for two hours. I went in to take a shower and a change of clothes and I arrange some strings in Japan that I could ride my motorcycle and my car there. I need to be watched but not that close and I agreed, I contacted my private jet and called it to fly me to Japan and I told the cargo to be gentle with my two cars and two motorcycles or they'll be filed with law suits. They told me to be calm and they'll be sure to handle it with care.

I was currently waiting for Reborn to show up because Nono and Iemitsu are here to wish us goodluck and goodbye.

"_Ciaossu~_" We saw Reborn

I nodded

"Now dear be safe... I don't wanna know what's gonna happen if your godfather finds out that you have a hair out of place or scratch on you then hell breaks loose." Nono said

I sweat dropped

"True" I said

The jet's engine started and that signaled us that we're ready to go.

"_Arrivederci, Nono, and Iemitsu_" I said

**(Good-bye, Nono, Iemitsu)**

_"Buona Fortuna, Alexis, Reborn"_ Nono said

**(Good Luck, Alexis, Reborn)**

Since the death of my father, I never smiled but this was an exception.

I gave Nono a genuine smile, he blushed, and little did I know a certain hitman saw it and blushed as well.

_"Lo farò_ and watch over Raccoon for me, okay?" I said

**(I will)**

_"Si"_ He said

**(Yes)**

Reborn and I boarded the jet and since this is the fastest jet and I'll estimate that we'll be there in about 8 or 10 hours from here to Japan.

Since my jet is big for any ordinary, jet but its fast and I defied laws of speed and just ignored the intense glares of scientists.

I went to my seat and Reborn sat on the seat infront of me and so he was facing me and the trip was long. I grabbed my favorite book and it was entitled _"Fifty Shades of Gray"_ and I know its Mature content and I just love reading this book because it's like mafia but only it's a Erotic Romance, trials and tribulations, love, hardships and strive and sex.

I grabbed my reading glasses from my bag and read it. After 3 hours, I saw at the corner of my eye that Reborn kept staring but I ignored him and continued reading and every so often the flight attendants keep popping in and out to give snacks and drinks and I sighed because their only intention was to flirt with Reborn.

_'Why is all the women in the world act like stupid, crazy, love struck teens, honestly, have you no shame, it's the men that should chase the women not the other way around. Mother of sweet Jesus! This is why I stay away from boys and men, egotistic, prideful and over confident but I just insulted myself but who could blame me for stating the truth and the fact.'_ I thought

"Right, but not all women act like stupid, crazy love struck teens and no one can blame you for telling a true and simple fact." Reborn said

_'Is he really going to read my mind everytime we're together?'_ I thought

"Pretty much" He replied

"Hn" I replied

After hours passed we arrived in Japan and Reborn decided to observe Decimo and I waited at the waiting area for my motorcycle and frankly men just kept staring at me with those lustful eyes but I ignored them and I saw my ride and I grabbed my bag and left.

**(NOTE: Her motorcycle is like the air bike that Tsuna and his gang rode in the Future Arc and this bike is suitable in any terrain, it can be a jet ski for water, air bike mode for land or rocky terrains and she has a hover board cause I say so and her weapon is a whip like Dino's and it can react to any flame she puts on it, hand guns as well, twin daggers, trident, double-edged spears, twin katanas and senbon needles.)**

I walked towards it, the autopilot disappeared, I put my hand on the scanner, and it turned on. I rode to my Japanese/Italian mansion; I was greeted by the maids and butlers. Everyone missed me, I agreed to have a 'Welcome Back Mistress Party', I took a bath at the hotspring with waterfall bathroom, and it was an open bathroom. The full moon was almost at the top of the sky and here I was at my bathroom outside and since I was, alone I thought about my past, my happiness and my sadness.

**FLASHBACK**

9 year old I was practing with my handguns, my father called me, and I went back inside.

"Yes father?" I asked

"Alexis very soon you're gonna graduate and I would like you to help run the company and I promised your mother that I wouldn't marry you to someone that you don't know. I will keep it that and when you're at the right age, you, Alexis Louise Cielo will continue the company and I do wish that you can fall in love so in the mere future I can see my grandchildren." Father said

I gave him my genuine smile

"I promise to make you and mama proud and I will find love so wait till' then, okay?" I said

He patted my head then ruffled it but that all changed when a bullet was fired and my father died from a bullet that was shoot directly at his heart.

I screamed

The maids came in and stood their frozen and I cried and shooked my father.

"Papa you promised not to leave so please don't die." I cried

The maid that saw me took me and gave me a hug and patted my head.

"Young mistress, I am sorry for your lost." She said

Another maid came in and called Nono and told him to come quick.

After a few minutes Nono and Xanxus came and saw me crying and my father's dead body and Nono came towards me and the maid gave me to Nono and I cried.

"He's dead and I have no one, no one to love me and all I have left is my father's fortune and others... What's the point of leaving me these thing if you aren't here anymore and how can you see those little grandchildren of yours if you're dead...why...Why did you die infront of me like mother...why?!" I shouted

A butler came in running and gave the letter and Nono read it outloud.

_**Dear Little Bitch, **_

_**I hope you like the present I gave you and I already told you that you're gonna regret it but you didn't care because you have my ex-husband's love but who gives a damn? Oh yeah it's me! Since my husband loves you, more than Amanda and me then I did the next best thing and that's to kill him. I never loved your father but only his riches but since his lawyer told me that, I can't have any of his riches I got mad and left with Amanda so this story is for another time but enjoy my present. **_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Cecilia de Castro**_

_**P.S**_

_**You had better watch out because I will kill you. In addition, I killed your mother for taking my man.**_

The letter said it all, my mother's assassination as well as my father's are the same; she killed them, my parents for greed and jealousy.

"She will pay." I said coldly

After a few weeks I made a private funeral so only me, Nono, Xanxus and the servants attended and I buried him beside Mama at Japan, my mother Italian but she was raised in Japan but moved in Italy when she was 18 and therefore she met Papa and the love story continued. Papa buried Mama under her favorite Sakura tree because this is the very spot that they first met, their first date, their first kiss and this is where he proposed to Mama. They were both always surrounded by their fans but they found each other from running away from them, everytime the tree blossoms my mother's grave is decorated by beautiful pink Sakura flowers and now it also decorates Papa's grave as well.

I graduated with my degree and I headed to Japan and told my parents everything but today isn't my ordinary visit because there was a man kneeling and he putted flowers and approached him.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein

The boss of Vendice and your godfather." He said

I blinked a couple of times and processed everything he said.

"Who made you my godfather?" I asked

"Your mother is my friend and she asked me this one thing and this so happens that I'm your godfather." He said

I nodded

"You really look like your mother and father," He said

"I get that a lot" I replied

"You know your enemies will be scared to come near you if they found out I'm your godfather," He said

"I don't care... but my mother accepted her as her friend so I'll accept you as well to help Papa and Mama feel at ease knowing I'm alright with my godfather." I said

He nodded

"I miss them already," I said wearily

"If it makes you feel better you can call me Papa to atleast make you feel better and I don't want nightmares from your parents and I could also train you." He said

I gave him a genuine smile

He nodded

From that day onward I had a very close bond with my godfather as well as the other Vendice officers, I became one as well, and I have those chains as well because every Vendice officer needs one so I have one.

I told Nono about my godfather at first he was dumbfounded so I called Papa#2 and he appeared and explained everything so only one person knows this secret and that's Nono.

**FLASHBACK END**

After my bath I headed to my bedroom, changed to short shorts, a black tank top and my black flats, and headed down.

The party lasted until 11 so I retired for the night but I couldn't sleep so I took a stroll down the garden and I remembered little me wearing a blue kimono and reciting my poem.

_"Gentle breeze that blows at night, make me sleep tonight._

_I am just a little restless child so sing me a lullaby to make me sleep tonight._

_Moon that shines brightly at night, chase away the shadows that's behind me and be my knight._

_A star that shines brightly at night, endless you are so I count, endless you are indeed, so many like endless fireflies that flies at night._

_Gentle breeze sings me a lullaby and makes me go to sleep so when I wake up tomorrow I get to see the beautiful night sky tomorrow night."_ I recited

I sighed

I can never trust anyone but myself and grandpa and Papa but I need to do this for my family's honor and to avenge my parents and myself.

Nevertheless, I promised my father that I will live my life to the fullest and I shall after I kill the two bitches who took my parents.

"Alone in darkness I am, nothing but the dark abyss that surrounds me.

Midnight I strike, heartless I kill, without compassion and without mercy I kill.

I can never be loved and cared for because I belong in darkness alone." I said emotionlessly

Silent tears streamed down my pale face and I stared at the moon like before and hummed a lullaby that my mother used to sing.

_"Little child of the night please don't cry_

_You are beautiful as the moon and bright as the sun but why still sad?_

_Don't cry mother's here to make you smile_

_Smile my little moon because tonight's a beautiful full moon."_ I sang

No one's really there.

"You didn't say goodbye when you left Italy" I turned around and saw my godfather

"I didn't say goodbye because I'm going back and Reborn will drag me back if means he gets to hug me." I said

"He wouldn't get that close when I'm around." He said lowly

I chuckled

"Do I still get missions?" I asked

"On weekends" He said

"Can I still call you and my other fratellones if I need help?" I said

"They said that if you only muttered our names then we'll be here faster than the speed of light." He said

I hugged him and he patted my back.

"I miss them so much" I said

He sighed

"You can't push people away and now that Decimo is being trained, he needs support in physical and emotional turmoil's and battles. Because now you are part of Vongola and you have people you can rely on, instead of yourself and now you can fulfill your promise to your father about finding someone but if he hurts you in any kind of way I will put him in level 7" He said

I hugged him tighter

"I can try," I said

He kissed my head and said

"You are only human and no one has the right to judge on how you want to act," He said

"Thanks, Papa" I said

He nodded and left.

"Papa, mama I will keep that promise and I will fight with my dying will," I said

A gentle breeze blew and I heard my parent's voices saying.

"We are proud of you, fight and love your famiglia" It was loud like a whisper but I still heard it and I smiled

"I promise, mama, papa"

I returned to my room and slept with a smile on my face for the first time since my father's death, I slept with a smile.

**-ALEXIS LOUISSE CIELO OUT! **

**ThE EnD**

_**I Don't Own KHR**_


	4. Special Chapter:Moon Goddess

**Special Chapter:** **Legend Of The Moon Goddess And The Moon Festival**

The Moon Festival falls on the 15th of the eighth month every year, of the Chinese lunar calendar.

It is said that on this very special day the moon would appear fullest, and it would shine the brightest. All the maidens of China, both young and old, would pray to the moon goddess to deliver to them the men of their dreams. The maidens would offer moon cakes, cookies, and fruits, and they would also burn incense and candles as a gesture of worshipping the moon goddess, Chang O.

In the Chinese astrology, the moon represents the female, and the sun represents the male. Both the Moon and the Sun represents Yin and Yen. Many believe that the moon goddess, Chang O, possess special power to enrich the lives of lovers on earth. The following is a story that was told to me by my grandfather when I was a little girl...

In a time long long ago, young lady Chang O lived with her father, the Jade Emperor, in heaven where all the good people and the fairies lived. They were all very happy until one day Chang O had accidentally broken a valuable porcelain jar. The Jade Emperor was angry at Chang O's carelessness and punished her. He sent her down to earth to where the ordinary people lived, and he made a rule that Chang O could only come back to live in heaven if she had contributed some valuable services on earth.

When Chang O came to earth, she was sent to a poor farmer to be one of his family members. As she grew older she became a very beautiful young lady. A skillful hunter, Hou Yi, an expert archer from another village heard about Chang O's beauty and came to look for her, and soon they became friends.

Life on earth in the village was peaceful, until one day, when the villagers woke up and were surprised to find 10 suns in the sky. The earth became a very warm place. Being the skillful archer he was, Hou Yi stepped forward to save the earth. He skillfully shot down 9 suns, and left one in the sky. He had become the instant hero who had saved the earth. The King had awarded him a respectable rank inside the palace. Shortly afterwards, Hou Yi had become the King's successor and became the King. He married Chang O.

However, Hou Yi was greedy and immortal. He thought about how good it would be if he could live and enjoy his life forever. He commanded his followers to create a form of medicine that could prolong his life. One day, one of the followers came forward with a pill. He told Hou Yi to hold onto the pill, and warned him not take it until he was told to do so. Hou Yi was very happy to receive the pill and hid it inside a box underneath his pillow.

One day, while Hou Yi was away from the palace, Chang O accidentally found the pill in the box, and wondered what it was. She swallowed the pill purposely. When Hou Yi discovered what his wife had done he flew into a rage. Chang O was frightened by his anger, so she jumped from the chamber's window to escape, but instead of falling to the ground, she found that she was actually flying up into the sky!

She flew higher and higher, and angry Hou Yi tried to shoot her down with his bow and arrow, but it was in vain. Chang O flew higher and farther away from the earth, and soon she had reached the moon.

The Queen mother of heaven heard about what had happened and punished Chang O. She gave her a rabbit as companion, and a wood cutter to cut the tree of immortality on the moon. She was told that when the tree of immortality is cut down, then Chang O will be allowed to go back to earth to continue on her mission of earning merits for the valuable service in order to go back to heaven.

That was long, long time ago, and still the tree of immortality has not been cut down. Every time Chang O makes a cut, the tree heals itself.

Now, whenever there's a full moon, if we happen to look up into the sky, we can still see the shape of the tree, and the wood cutter, Chang O, who is still there cutting the wood. Chang O has not been able to come back to earth yet to complete her mission.

And this is the story of the legend of the moon goddess and the moon festival told to me by my grandparents.

The moral of this story: it teaches us not to be greedy, and not to take something that doesn't belong to us. If Hou Yin had not been greedy about finding a pill that could make him live forever, he would never had gotten the pill; and if Chang O had not purposely swallowed the pill that didn't belong to her, she would not have to be sent to live in the moon for so long.

For every action there is a consequence.


	5. Chapter Three: The New Student

**Chapter Three: The New Student**

I woke up at 6 and I took a bath inside because I only take my outside bath at night or when I like it.

I ate my breakfast and dressed-up and went to the garage and drove my motorcycle to Namimori Middle, I enrolled and the secretary told me that I'll start school next week and she also told me that I can go get my uniform at the tailor shop in the Shopping District and I bowed and thank her and she smiled.

I was walking down the halls to exit until a boy or senpai blocked me.

"Herbivore why aren't you in uniform and in class and for that I shall bite you to death." He lunged at me

I blocked his attacks and I punched his stomach and kicked his side and I pressure pointed his legs.

"I am sorry but I just transferred today and I will start school next week and the effect will be gone in 5 minutes so goodbye and see you till' then..." I said

"Omnivore what's your name?" He asked

"Alexis, Alexis Louise Cielo and you are?" I asked

"Kyouya Hibari" He said

"Goodbye, Hibari-san" I walked away

I went to the shop, got my measurements and Lady Mioki told me that I can get my uniform at Saturday so I nodded and thanked her.

I got a text message from Reborn

_-GO TO THE SAWADA RESIDENCES-_

I sighed

I GPS the place and after continuous turns I arrived at the place where what welcomed me is a girlish scream

"HIEEEEE REBORN!" I heard a boy

'Is that seriously my boss!' I thought

I saw a brown-haired person coming/flying out with a green mallet that says 10 tons and from the looks of it, it was Reborn doing.

"Are you alright?" I asked

I gave an outstretched hand, helped him up, and bowed a thank you.

"Dame-Tsuna" I glanced at my side and saw Reborn with his Leon gun.

"HIEEE Reborn, I don't wanna be a mafia boss!" He shouted

I rubbed my ear and bit my lip but eventually the ringing died down and I sighed.

"_Ciaossu_ Reborn" I said

"_Ciaossu_ Alexis~" He said

The boy looked back and forth until it dawned him but before he was about to shout I covered his mouth with my hand.

"If you keep denying that you're a boss of the most powerful famiglia then your problems will keep stacking up like paperworks, you better accept the fact that you're a boss because the sooner you accept the sooner you can be trained to protect your famiglia." I said

"B-but I never wanted to be a Mafioso much less a boss!" He shouted

I sighed and looked at him dead in the eyes

"Listen, if the enemy famiglia found out that you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is the next Vongola boss then they'll go after your loved ones and they will kill them right infront of your eyes, are you willing to let the people you love get killed by corrupt Mafiosos?" I said

He gave it a thought and sighed

"I have no say so about this," He said

"No you don't" I replied

**TIMESKIP**

After Reborn told him what he doing, I was looking at his test papers and quizzes I got a ticked mark.

_'What the Fuck! It's a compilation of failed exams and grades, I have some work to do and I'm starting right now!'_ I thought

I went back outside and grabbed a pill and that pill contains micro-brain cells that boosts a person I.Q and helps them figure out problems and the best part... It doesn't wear off...ever.

I went back in, grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, and made Tsuna drinked the pill.

"Drink this," I said

He did as he was told and after he asked what was in it?

"Micro-brain cells that will boost your I.Q and help you understand your lessons more and it will never wear off and I'd expect you'll have a 100 on your tests and an A+ in your report cards and so help you God if you didn't I will implant a microchip in your brain." I threatened him

"I'll handle the training part or you?" Reborn asked

"I'll do a little of both" I said

He nodded and left

I grabbed his books and made him read the books in his worst subjects, I made him a reviewer for all those subjects, I went down, and I saw Reborn with a woman.

"Ara, so you're Reborn's friend that will help Tsu-kun then?" She asked

"I'm Alexis Louise Cielo, nice to meet you Sawada-san" I bowed

"Ara, ara you're so polite but call me Maman and nice to meet you Alexis-chan." She said

"Uh Maman can I talk to Reborn for awhile?" I asked

"Okay and I'll cook a little snack," She said

I nodded

When we're alone I explained to him what Tsunayoshi needs to do and what he needs to eat.

_'Training my boss is going to be harder than teaching him simple algebra.'_ I sighed at the thought

"He has a long way to go of being a boss, Ne?" Reborn said

"Hai, he has a long long way to go," I said

He smirked

I left Reborn and went back to Tsunayoshi's room and I knocked and entered.

"Tsunayoshi are you done?" I asked

"Hai, Cielo-san" He gave me his papers and I inspected his answers and nodded.

"Call me Alexis and I believe you just got a hundred" I said

"Did he now?" A voice said from behind

I gave him the paper and he smirked

"Improved in a day is what Dame-Tsuna will get with the two greatest hitman and woman." Reborn

Tsuna looked at me with his mouth hanging open and with eyes widened like saucers

"Yes I am a Hitwoman and also Reborn's partner but we occasionally do jobs together but we mostly do individual jobs." I said

"Now that's done we will start with your Linguistics starting with Italian then English, Russian, French, Latin and Spanish." I said

He sighed

**TIMESKIP**

After 3 hours of continuous teaching of Linguistics in different languages, he understood them and I told Reborn about his progress.

"Language, check" I told him

"What languages did you implanted in his brain?" He asked

"English, Italian, Russian, Latin and Spanish." I said

"Tomorrow, wake him up at 5 in the morning and make him run laps, maybe a 95 or 100 laps around Namimori could do then after school he could do 50 push-ups and sit-ups." I told Reborn

"Are sure that will help him?" He asked

"Just do it Vongola Style" I replied

He smirked

"This is going to be great" He said

I sighed and I left them and went downstairs

"Are you leaving Alexis-chan?" She asked

"Hai Sawada-san, I need to sign some paperworks for my father's company." I said

"I bet that your father is really happy to hear that." She smiled

I gave her a small smile and nodded then I bowed then left.

**TIMESKIP**

After a week, Reborn and I transformed Dame-Tsuna to Vongola Decimo and in that little week he mostly wore more black skin tight clothes that shows off his newly formed 6 packed abs and other muscles.

I rode to the shopping district and got my uniform and I paid for it then thanked Mioki-san for her kindness.

I altered the uniform a little so I could put my medicines and I made it bullet-proof, fire resistance and water-proof then I put my hand guns under my skirt and I sighed in annoyance.

"Wearing this skirt is such a nuisance," I said

I rode my bluish-black Porsche, I wore pants first then went to the Sawada residences, and I knocked at the door.

"Good-morning, Maman" I bowed

"Good-morning, Al-chan please come in," She said

She smiled and led me to the kitchen then she broke the silence

"Al-chan, I would like to thank you and Reborn-kun in making my little Tsu-kun climb out from his shell of depression." She bowed at me

I gave her my rare smile and told her

"Sometimes people that have big beautiful wings hide their wings so they could avoid attention but when he/she gets a little push then he/she can fly out in the open sky without worry of being judge instead they smile and spread happiness to help those lost in darkness." I said

She smiled and hugged me

"Your parents must be so proud of having a smart, beautiful, reliable, independent, caring and loving daughter, such as yourself." She said

"They are watching me from the heavens above everyday, Maman," I said

She gasped

"Are your parents...dead?" She asked

I nodded

She hugged me tighter and patted my back

"I am not saddened but I have a very loving yet over protective godfather that cares for me with all his love that he can give and he would never hurt me instead he hurts those who harm me." I said

"But, losing those two people that you cared about...it's sad and lonely." She said

I looked at her and smiled

"That's why I stayed strong and firm and fight for a better future and I want to give those who have no more hope... a new book to write on for their new future." I said

"You're so mature and so beautiful...someday if a you fall in love that lucky man will always cherish you." She said

_'If I can fall in love though'_ I thought

I knew that Tsuna and Reborn are listening since the beginning but I ignored them.

"Time doesn't stop nor does it rewinds but it only moves forward and as much as we want it to rewind and change the past we can only remember. We can also linger if it's a happy one but always remember...we need to move forward and we have to stop lingering from the past whether it be happy or sad. Move on and start afresh and be happy for what you have today, be happy and be strong and lastly...fight, fight with your dying will till the very end." I told her

"Poetic" She said

I can hear Reborn mumbling things to Tsuna about mafia but I called them out.

"Tsuna, Reborn you can come out now." I said

They came out and ate breakfast then Tsuna went upstairs to take a bath then change to his uniform and I am left alone with Reborn.

"Aren't you gonna change?" I asked him

"After awhile" He replied

I sat on the sofa and looked at the clock

**'6:15'**

"Classes start at 8" said Reborn

I nodded

"In our years of partnership, I only know little of you." He said

"I have my secrets and you have yours, it is better we know little." I told him

"Fine but I will find out those secrets." He said

"Then my dear friend, I wish you the best of luck." I replied

He smirked

"Oh, one more thing... I'll be your new homeroom teacher." He said

"So you've hacked the school's system and made sure that I am in your class?" I asked

"You know me that well" He smirked

I sighed

"Not that much, sensei" I said

He moved closer, wrapped his long slender muscular arms around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"It would've been better if you're my only lover but alas my decision on taking plenty." He whispered in my ear

"..." I said nothing

Maman silently walked in and saw us, I shook my head, and she exited with a red face.

_'Ara, Reborn-kun likes Al-chan'_ She thought

"Age difference" I told him

"You're the only young lady that isn't in love with my body and besides you're smart, beautiful, tolerable and patient and you understand the pain of a hitman like me." He said

"I'll think about it for awhile, Reborn." I told him

"Sorry for this" He said

I got confused at first but before it dawned me. His lips are pressed on mine and it was gentle, heated and passionate by his emotions and turmoil but before I knew it I kissed back and he pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he asked for an entry and hesitantly opened my mouth and his tongue explored my unexplored cavern and I did the same to him and I opened my eyes and saw his black entrancing eyes and he saw my dark hazel eyes but sadly my lungs needed air and I put my hands on his chest and I slowly pulled away from that heated moment and I looked flushed but in his eyes I look cute.

"Never show that cute face to anyone but me."He looked at me

"I will try not to." I told him

He lifted my chin and gave me one last kiss and I smiled softly and so did he.

"Don't make me wait too long, _mi amore_," He said

"As soon as I can but don't break my heart if I say yes." I told him

"That will never happen not until you say 'I don't love anymore' and I won't asked for anymore explanation." He told me

"But I will still explain no matter what you say." I replied

"Is that a yes then?" He asked

I stood up and placed a finger on his lips then his heart then I patted his head.

"I ask you this, do you really love me and are you going to fight with and for me?" I asked him

"On my hitman's pride and honor, I will fight for you and with you." He replied

Tsuna came down and it is already 6:30 and I looked at Reborn then I thought

_'We'll talk later, sensei and nod if you heard'_ I thought

He nodded

"Let's go, Tsuna," I said

He nodded and followed me to my car and he asked.

"Is that Porsche yours?" He asked

"I don't like walking from my house to here and my house is an hour drive so instead of walking I drive and I've settle things with the ambassador since he appointed my company for the security systems of banks, companies and other more." I told Tsuna

He nodded

The usual bullies of Tsuna backed off and his teachers were impress by his improvement but one that's Dochiro Nezu but Tsuna still ignores the taunts of his classmates but he gained a few fangirls that turned into a fan club that supports Tsuna a 100% but he ignores it.

I drove to school and parked, after awhile I asked Tsuna to escort me to the Reception Room, and he agreed.

"I'll wait for you outside" He said

I nodded

I went inside and asked the receptionist my room and she gave me my homeroom and my schedule then my books and notebooks then my locker number do I bowed and she smiled.

"Thank you, Yumi-san," I told her

"Enjoy your school year, Cielo-san" She replied

"I will" I told her then bowed and lastly I left.

I saw Tsuna and he guided me to my shoe locker then my locker and asked.

"What's your class?" He asked

I looked the paper and sighed

"Class 2-B" I told him

He sighed

"That's my class," He told me

We headed to his class and he told the teacher about me so Sato-sensei nodded.

"Class settle down, we have a new student." He told the class

They began to gossip but I really don't care but as long as they're not fans I won't use force.

"Please come in" He told me

When I came in the boys began to blush and the girls glared at me.

"Please introduce yourself," He told me

I nodded

"I am Cielo Alexis Louise, I am from Italy and I hope we get along." I bowed

"Do you have any questions for Cielo-san?" Sensei asked

Some raised their hands and I pointed at a boy at the back.

"Are you still single?" He asked

"Yes, I am still single"

The boys yelled in delight along with a few

"Do know anyone from Namimori?" Another asked

"Yes, I am a friend of his father that asked me to tutor his son." I told her

"Who is the son?" One asked

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" I told him

"So you're the reason why Sawada-kun became smarter and confident." Sensei smiled at me

"Yes and made Tsuna-san understand other languages." I replied

"What languages are they, Cielo-san?" He asked

"English, Italian, Russian, Spanish and Latin." I replied nochantly

His jaw dropped as well as the others

"Why so many languages?" He asked

"Tsuna-san is half Italian from his father side and the rest because Latin and Spanish are needed, English because it is a school subject and Russian because we have a friend from Russia, is there a problem with me teaching my friend?" I asked

"No, please seat near Sawada-kun then, Cielo-san." He said

"Hai, sensei" I bowed and went to my seat

"Class as have now I will be transferred to another school because of wife and her business and your new homeroom teacher will arrive after I leave." He said

"Good luck with your new home, sensei," A raven-haired boy said

"Yeah!" One shouted

"Tsuna let's go over some notes." I told him

"It's better than watching the others make fools of themselves." He replied

He pulled his chair closer to my desk and I grabbed his notebook and started with English, we we're studying peacefully until sensei noticed us.

"Cielo-san, Sawada-san what are you doing?" He asked and that got us in the spotlight of the class

"Studying in English, sensei" Tsuna replied

"Ara, so dedicated students!" He said with sparkles in his eyes

Tsuna sweatdropped and me

Some students glared at Tsuna and some girls at me

"Maa maa, Cielo-san can you teach me too?" The raven-haired asked

The girls crowded him

"I'll help you Yamamoto-kun!"

"No me!"

"Who died and made you Queen?!"

"I'll do it for you, Yamamoto-kun!"

Each of them started to have a bitch fight, the said boy made his exit quietly and made his way to our table, I helped him, and he of course introduced himself.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi but you can call me Takeshi." He said with a smile

'Don't smile fakely if you don't feel like smiling at all.' I thought

"You can call me Alexis or Al." I replied

After a few minutes, sensei left and then came our new homeroom teacher, my partner and maybe my lover or not just thinking, Reborn.

"Ciaossu~ Class, I'm Reboyama-sensei, your new homeroom teacher, Math and English." He said

I raised an eyebrow at him and he replied with a smirk.

"Questions?" He asked

"Are still single?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have any children?" They asked

"Yes I'm still single, I have an eye on someone who's younger than me, I'm from Italy and no I don't have any children." He answered all of their questions

The girls were squealing and thinking on something on the line, 'Maybe _I'm his apple of the eye'_ and I looked outside boredly and inside I'm chuckling but due to my training I can easily control my emotions from popping out like a bubble and from the look of Reborn he's trying to suppress a menacing glare at the annoying students.

I continued teaching Takeshi and Tsuna and five minutes left before our first subject, English, start.

Takeshi left and went to his desk for a nap and Tsuna asked some questions about mafia so I told him.

"Ne, Al-chan how do you glare at an enemy and the result they faint, pee their pants or run away?" He asked

"Well you need to have an aura that makes them scared to the bone and your eyes has to have rage and you must show that you're a sadist so one look at you they will fear you and as you've said they'll faint, pee their pant or run away screaming their heads off." I replied

"Are you a sadist?" He asked

"Sometimes, but if you want to ask me about a sadist then Reborn is the perfect model for being a sadist, he can teach you." I told him

I feel someone staring at me so I turned around and saw Reborn staring at me so I raised an eyebrow and he pulled his fedora down and I can clearly see his blushing cheeks.

**-REBORN'S POV-**

It's been minutes since I arrived at my class and they asked me pointless questions and I suppress a very nasty glare at them, five minutes till' my first period starts and I sighed and looked at my partner. She looks beautiful in the Namimori uniform, it showed her creamy sexy legs and her breasts that are bigger than the rest of the girls, and boys just can't keep their eyes of her legs and breasts. With her long silky midnight black hair tied into a side ponytail that makes her more mature than she already is and her eyes, those auburn eyes that changes color from brownish-red to crimson red and orange? Or caramel like my new student, she melted my frozen heart and tamed my wild animal without her knowing it but since I confessed which is totally made me out of character but as long as she is mine I have nothing more to complain. Her eyes hides so much secret and I will find out and her eyes that hold pain, why does she have pain in those soul capturing eyes? Who caused my moon pain? Who made her miserable? If I find those people that caused my moon pain, they will die a very slow, agonizing, traumatizing death that will scare them in the afterlife.

I looked at her again and she saw me staring at her and raised an eyebrow I pulled down my fedora and hid my embarrassing blush from the young woman.

She will someday be the death of me but until then I'll enjoy this moment with her.

**-END OF POV-**

_**RINGGGGGGGGG!**_

The bell rang and the class took out their notebooks and Reborn started his lecture and I looked at the window until I heard him say.

"Please pick a partner and do page 327," He said

I picked Tsuna, the boys became ballistic, and I ignored them and started our work.

"Translate the sentences below in English"

**鳥は飛び去った** _(Tori wa tobi satta)_

"The bird flew away."

**美しいは子守唄を歌う** _(Utsukushī wa komori-uta o utau_)

"The beautiful girl sings a lullaby."

**少年の笑顔** _(Shōnen no egao)_

"The boy smiles."

**風のような女の子のダンス** _(Kaze no yōna on'nanoko no dansu)_

"The girl dances like the wind."

**私は彼女の笑顔が大好き**_(Watashi wa kanojo no egao ga daisuki)_

"I love her smile."

Tsuna and I are finished in less than five minutes and we passed our paper to Reborn but I wrote something behind.

_"Qualcosa si sente fuori" _

(Something feels off)

He looked at me and nodded

After our classes, me and Tsuna ate at the rooftop since it's more quieter here than in the cafeteria.

The door slammed opened, we saw Reborn, I raised my eyebrow at him, and he answered.

"Getting away from fangirls," He said

I nodded

I ate melon bread since I ate a big breakfast and because somehow I feel someone always has his or her eyes on me.

Tsuna went down to buy some drinks and I asked for water and he nodded so now I'm alone with Reborn...again.

I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes and I need to think of a plan because recently in the Underworld some Mafiosos are starting an uproar against Vongola.

I sighed

"What's the problem?" Reborn asked

"Recently, in the Underworld some are starting uproar against Vongola and after a month I need to go to Italy and sort the problem by means if hacking the suspected famiglias files and I have to discuss some matters with the Vindice about the uproar they're causing." I told him

He pulled me closer and made me sit on his lap and I sighed

"You're still young but I know that feeling." He said

I laid my head back to his chest and he buried his face at the back of my hair where I have a scar that looks like an **'X'** but since I always use a side ponytail no one has seen it until now.

He lifted one hand and with cold finger, he traced my scar, gently grabbed my chin, and made me face him.

"Who did that to you?" He asked and behind those eyes of his, I saw pure torture and I sighed and leaned in and my forehead was on top of his.

"Anything but my past" I told him with my sadness in my eyes and he wiped a tear away and leaned in for a kiss, his kiss is gentle and loving, I pulled away slowly and he got the message and stood up then gave an outstrected hand and pulled me up and then the door opened and revealed Tsuna, he gave me my water so I thanked him and after a while the door opened and revealed girls and they spotted Reborn and I motioned Tsuna to just ignore them and I talked to him in Russian

**"Эти девушки делают другие независимые женщины выглядеть плохо.Eti devushki delayut drugiye nezavisimyye zhenshchiny vyglyadetʹ plokho."**

_(These girls makes the other independent women look bad.)_

**"YA soglasen**" He replied

_(I agree)_

**"Galli docerem vos arbitror" **I said in Latin

_(I think I should teach you French)_

**"Ego sum finem cum aliquid"** He replied

_(I am fine anything)_

**"Licuit, hoc feria ad Namimori Park"**

_(Alright, this Saturday at Namimori Park)_

He nodded

I looked at Reborn, his eyes were twitching in an unhealthy manner, his eyes almost snapped that couldn't bear the glare he so badly wants to release until I walked inside quietly making my presences unknown, and opening the door again and the girls glared at me with a laughable killing intent.

"Reboyama-sensei" I bowed

"Yes Cielo-san?" He asked

"A meeting has been called for you and Principal-san needs the teacher, that is all." I bowed and left

Tsuna followed me, Reborn magically appeared and thanked me, me and Tsuna walked towards our classroom but three girls, and two thuggish looking boys blocked our way.

"New girl, stay away from the new teacher or you'll pay hell just to get back that pretty little face of yours." The leader said

"Better listen or you'll never have the courage to show that face of yours in Nami-chuu." Said the girl on her left

"Did daddy dearest pay all those plastic surgery and liposuction?" Sneered the girl on her right

Tsuna gave them a nasty glare and they flinched until they cowered away from what I said.

"Say what you like and I won't care in fuck but if you ruin my name... I will make sure that you move out of Japan and FYI I am born this way so you don't have a fucking reason to judge me cause I haven't been here a week and you're threatening me, I haven't done anything to you so what makes you think that I'll listen to you since I barely know you." I said in my cold voice that even Reborn would flinch away and they ran away.

"Nice job" Tsuna said

"You'll eventually learn this." I told him

"I want to learn it now so I can make Mochida-sempai pay for humiliating me." Tsuna said cutely

I sighed

"Be patient, Tsuna, I'll teach you to be intimidating soon enough." I told him

He gave me a smirked

"I can't wait to learn it." He said

I gave a small chuckle and patted his surpringly soft hair.

We entered the classroom and saw Yamamoto eating...alone?

"Yamamoto-san, why are you eating alone, aren't you suppose to eat with your friends?" Tsuna asked

"They only befriended me for popularity and I don't see why I should hang with stupid liars." He said with a smile

"Stop" I told him

"Stop what, Al-chan?" He asked

"Stop smiling fakely, bastards like them exist because of stupid high school drama or to make a person's life hell and I see you want true friends, Tsuna is like you and as I've I so don't think you're aren't alone, Tsuna never had friends to begin with and I well I never had time to make one but I have but they're in Italy, and they are much older than me but they still think of me as a family member instead of a friend." I told him

He sighed and laid his head back

"The world we live in is unfair and they play with us so why not fight back?" I told him

"Fight back?" He replied and looked at me

"Means show them that you could live without them." Tsuna told him

"If it makes you feel better then...me and Tsuna can be your friend, would you like that?" I asked him

His eyes widened and tears are threatening to fall but he held it back and smiled brightly

"That would be nice," He told me

I gave him a rare smile and patted his head and he blushed but dense I thought he had a fever.

"Are you alright?" I put my forehead on his and he turned redder

"Oh my I think you have a fever," I told him

The door opened and revealed Reborn and he had a scary aura.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Yamamoto-kun turned red and I thought he had a fever so I checked his temperature and he became redder." I said very oblivious to the aura he was emitting

"I need to talk to outside, Cielo-san." He told me

I stood up and gave a reassuring pat on Tsuna and Yamamoto the followed Reborn.

"Are you naive or dense?" He asked me

"Well I apologize since I'm dense as you've said cause I've no time in socializing with the opposite sex." I replied and I closed my eyes to prevent an eye roll at the hitman

"Work?" He asked

"Yes, missions, signing paperworks and business meetings keep me busy that I've no time to rest." I told him

He grabbed my waist again and pulled me closer then gently he made me face him.

"Remember, I am still waiting for your reply." He told me

"Yes, be patient enough." I told him

He gave me a quick peck and slowly let me go

The class bell ringed and it's time for Gym class, I followed Kyoko and Hana, my new found friends and we changed together.

I had a disturbed looked when I saw the uniform, a tight white shirt and short shorts.

_'Papa would be devastated when he saw me in this so called uniform.'_ I thought

I removed my blouse and a girl from my class...groped my breast and I unintentionally blushed.

"I'm Yami Domikiro and I must say you have big breasts maybe around D or E but you're a D." She said

"I've introduced myself but I liked to be called Alexis and you please stop groping my breasts please." I pleaded

"You're so Kawaii!" She hugged me and then groped my ass

I unintentionally moaned and looked at Kyoko and Hana they nodded

"Yami-chan can you stop groping Al-chan, it is making her turn blue." Hana said

Yami pouted and let me go and I spotted something green and I saw Leon, Reborn's partner and I could hear a distant '_THUD_' and it dawned me that maybe Reborn, Tsuna and Yamamoto saw us.

**-WITH REBORN, TSUNA AND TAKESHI-**

I called Tsuna and Takeshi outside the boys locker room and told them.

"Alexis told me something's off has your Hyper Intuition acted up?" Reborn asked Tsuna

"A little but it's not like a danger but a friend in need." Tsuna told him

"You mean Alexis is in trouble?" Takeshi asked

"Maybe but I just can't barged in the girl's locker room, the girls might think I'm a pervert." Tsuna said with a disturbed look

"I have a plan." Reborn said

Leon turned into a mini camera and Reborn had a mini screen in which they see.

The said boys and man blushed as they saw the half-naked girls and what made their nose bleed is when they saw their precious moon being groped.

"I'm Yami Domikiro and I must say you have big breasts maybe around D or E but you're a D." She said

They couldn't contain the blood that drips through their noses but what made Tsuna and Takeshi faint when they heard Alexis's erotic moan and Reborn well he got a boner from his about to be young lover.

The two boys regained consciousness, saw her cold stare, and gulped.

**-ALEXIS-**

I know that those perverts heard my moan and I decided I'll ignore my partner and my student.

As me Hana and Kyoko went out the boys blushed and when sensei we should pick a partner, I choose Yami and as we stretched Yami keeps groping me and I moaned lowly but Takeshi and Tsuna that were near us heard and blushed madly and Reborn was passing by and heard me and I saw a dent in his pants and I heard something like _'Shit I just finished'_.

I did the 10 laps in less than 5 minutes and sensei told me I could rest and after everyone finished we were asked to do some gymnastic moves because the class' lesson is gymnastics.

"Cielo-san!" Sensei said

"Yes sensei?" I asked

"Do you do gymnastics?" He asked

"Hai, I do," I told him

"Can you show us some techniques?" He asked

I nodded

He motioned everyone to back away and I tied my hair to a bun then started running and when my hands neared the poles I jumped and swayed then I spun around and I suspended for five seconds the let the pole go then went the other and after five seconds I let the pole go then did a triple spin in air then landed on my feet.

I bowed and they cheered loudly then I went back to Kyoko and Hana.

"That was amazing, Al-chan!" Kyoko said

"I agree with Kyoko," Hana said

"I can at least tell you my nickname so it'll be easier, would you like that?" I asked

They nodded

"Moon or Luna" I told them

"Why is your nickname moon?" Kyoko asked

"My mother told me that everytime the moonlight upon me, she sees a pair of wings and sometimes they mistaken me for an angel and thus naming me Moon and Luna because of my Latin side." I told them

"You look like an Aphrodite you know" Hana said

"I get that a lot from my parents before." I told her

"Before?" Hana repeated

I looked at the sky and told her.

"My parents died at an accident"

They gasped

"It must be very lonely?" Kyoko said

"I don't feel sad because I have a godfather that treats me like a princess and brothers." I told them

"Well if you feel sad then you could either call me or Kyoko." Hana said

I nodded

**TIMESKIP**

After school I changed my uniform into my work clothes consists of tight black pants, tight black long sleeved shirt, white 2 inched high heeled boots and my tight white trench coat. I let my hair loose and went to my airbike since I then I checked my Iphone that's for business and my other phone that only opens for my night flame that I recently controlled from Papa and another flame so it could confirm that it was me, this phone is my direct line to Papa and the other Vindice's officers.

I picked the black phone and it automatically dialed Papa's number.

"Hello Alexis what do I do the pleasure?" He asked

"The cause of the uproar?" I asked

He sighed

"The famiglia that broke several rules decided to kill neighboring famiglias and killed civilians and mocked Vongola saying in the lines **'YOU PATHETIC NO GOOD FAMIGLIA, COME FIGHT US, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE BLOODTHRISTY?! OUR FAMIGLIA, THE BELIOÑO FAMIGLIA IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOURS!**' And other profanities about Vongola." He told me

"They'll be eliminated, do I presume right?" I asked

"Break the law you'll face the wrath of the Vindice." He replied

"May I join?" I asked

"Are you frustrated in Japan?" He asked

"The uniforms always are above knees that reached my mid-thighs and I can't even begin with." I whined

"Remember Alexis, you need to live your life and not just work, okay." He told me

"I know Papa but it keeps my mind off the incidents." I told him

"Take a deep breath and clear your mind." He told me with worry

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

"Thanks" I told him

"I've spotted your step-mother and step-sister but my men quickly lost sight of them when they were chasing them at Paris." He told me

I growled

"They want to play hide and seek then I'll play but when I find them there'll be a punishment in a tow." I told him

"Death" He answered

"I need to avenge them, for justice and for my peace of mind." I reminded him

"Yes I know but your parents entrusted me, for your safety and your life." He told me

"Have I ever been reckless?" I asked him

"No?" He replied questioning

"I've proven you that I am capable in handling these situations since before so don't worry." I reassured him

"Just be careful and tell me has that Arcobaleno been trouble?" He asked

I sweatdropped

"He even couldn't escape my so-called curse of Aphrodite charms." I told him

"Explain," He said firmly but if I pointed it correctly he was trying to be calm

"He kissed me," I bluntly said

**"HE DID WHAT?!"** He shouted

I think I heard it from here and there base was in Russia and I heard him say that he'll kill him and torture and etc...

"He didn't do anything else, did he?" He asked through his seething temperature and gritted teeth

"No he didn't and he asked me to be his lover." I told him the extra info

"... WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted

I moved the device away from my ears and he started ranting so when he calmed down I explained and every now and then I could hear loud booms like bombs being dropped and after I'm done explaining he regained his composure and I said my good-bye and lastly he reminded me so I always reassured him then I hanged-up.

I put my cellphone under my boot like always, I checked my Iphone and messages for Sky Security, and I sighed.

"New famiglias" I muttered

I went inside my car, drove to the entrance, and saw Tsuna and Takeshi standing and when I drove by Tsuna saw me and I opened the doors and got out then I went to them.

"Nice ride, Al-chan," Takeshi said

I nodded

"Tsuna, Takeshi I'll drive you home." I told them

"Are you sure that we aren't a bother?" Tsuna asked

"You aren't" I reassured him

I saw Kyoko and Hana and with them is a white haired boy, I waved at Kyoko and Hana they waved back and came here.

"Is this yours?" Hana said

"Hai" I replied

"Aren't you suppose to be 16 or 18 to be able to drive?" Kyoko asked

"16, and I can but that'll be a story for another time." I told her

"_EXTREME!_ I'm Sasagawa Rhoyei, Kyoko's older brother and it's _EXTREMELY_ nice to meet you!" He shouted

I stepped back and sighed, after a few seconds the ringing died down, and I sighed for the umtempt time.

"I'm Cielo Alexis Louise" I bowed

"It's _EXTREME_ to meet you!" He shouted yet again and thankfully I was at a good distance

"I heard from Kyoko that you're a good gymnast, is it _EXTRMELY_ true?" He asked

"Yes it is Rhoyei-san," I told him

"Do you box?" He asked

"Kick boxing and Boxing" I replied

"Have an _EXTREME_ match with me!" He shouted

"Maybe next time" I told him

He nodded

"Alexis-san, you can call me Nii-san instead of Sasagawa and please _EXTREMELY_ accept?!" He shouted

"Okay, Nii-san" I replied

He smiled

They said their good-byes and then appeared our hitman.

But I ignored him and motioned them to go in and drove them back to Takeshi's place and I nodded and lastly the Sawada residences and I told Tsuna that I couldn't go since I'm going to do work and he understood and left.

"Are you still mad?" He asked

"..." I stayed silent and gave him a _WHAT-DO-YOU-THINK_ look, he again grabbed my chin and kissed me, and after a while I pulled back and said goodnight.

I drove back to my house and once I entered I was greeted by the maids and butlers and I nodded and they proceeded in doing what they're doing and my personal maids, Damila and Elisa, brought the much needed files and my dinner.

"Young mistress" They bowed

"Thank you, Damila, Elisa" I thanked them

They left me at peace and I took my shower and read the files...

I started thinking about Tsuna and Reborn and the others.

"Is bad to start again? Should I follow Papa's advice or should I stay like this?" I asked myself

I sighed

"Maybe I should live my life more instead of moving on too much." I chuckled

_'Papa, I think I could keep your promise after all and I could take a break from the fast lane.' _I thought

"Been living on the fast lane for far too long, passing by the good times and invitations but now I'll be stepping out the fast lane and being laid back is now what'll do.

Live my life I'll do since I've been in the fast lane for far too long and today I'll start living." I said to myself

I smiled to myself

_'Papa, mama please watch over me and guide me till' I can't do no more.' _I prayed

"Maybe I could love now? But who knows, maybe" I smiled

-Whatever may happen I'll keep fighting with dying will-

_**I don't own KHR**_


End file.
